Tabetha's Vengence
by Selene Corvin
Summary: Miyu keeps having strange dreams that are telling her to give Larva back, but give him back to who? This is gonna start gettin into the R rating so I'm just changing it ahead of time and given ya a little warnin.
1. Miyu's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Tabetha.  
  
  
  
1 Miyu's Dream  
  
The wind blew through the dark trees, whispering a name.  
  
"Miyu" it whispered, "Miyu, return to me what is mine!" The wind whispered. "Return to me what is mine!" With those last words from the wind, Miyu sat straight up in bed, sweat dampening her brow and her breath coming in short gasps. That dream, it was always the same dream over and over, night after night. It was always black with someone speaking to her, telling her to return what she had taken from it.  
  
Miyu got up from her soft bed and walked towards the window seat on the far side of the room. Miyu was instantly bathed in soft moonlight when she sat down, making her eyes seem silver instead of gold. She stared out the window into the dark night. Her and Larva were now living in the countryside of Japan in an American style house. It was slightly narrow, made of brick, and was two stories tall. It was kind of small, but cozy for just here and Larva. Miyu rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes.  
  
"Miyu" Miyu's eyes snapped open. Was someone calling her? No, it couldn't be, she thought. It couldn't be the same voice from the dream. "Miyu" Miyu looked out the window where the voice was coming from. She stared at the edge of a dark forest that surrounded her house. After staring into the darkness for a while, Miyu gasped and her heart beat quickened. Did she just see a pair of eyes at the edge of the forest? She leaned closer to window and peered out. After about five minuets, Miyu jumped back from the window.  
  
"Aaahh!" she screamed. There were two angry red eyes glowing in the window. They just stared at her for a time and then she heard the voice again.  
  
" Miyu. Return him to me Miyu! He belongs to me! Give him back to me!" Miyu stared at the eyes in shock. That voice was from her dream, how could she be hearing it if she was awake? The eyes dissapered, suddenly taking the voice with them. Miyu continued to stare at the window. What was that, or rather, who was that? Where had it come from? What was it talking about? Miyu was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.  
  
"Miyu?" Miyu quickly turned around to see Larva standing in front of her. She slowly let out a long sigh and a look of relief came over her face. "What's wrong Miyu?" Larva asked, enfolding her in his arms.  
  
"I thought I heard something," she answered.  
  
"What did you hear?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled up at him, " it was just a dream." Larva smiled back at her and pulled her toward the bed saying,  
  
"Come back to bed then." Miyu's smile widened and she followed him over to the bed. She climbed under the covers and snuggled up to him. Larva put his strong arms around her and pulled her closer. Miyu soon forgot all about her dreams and fell asleep listening to Larva's steady heartbeat. Larva leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night my vampire princess," he told the sleeping Miyu. He soon followed her in sleep.  
  
Outside the window, a pair of red eyes watched this scene.  
  
"Soon Larva, soon I will have you back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Reviews are welcome and if you have any helpful suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them! However, no hurtful flames. Tell me if I should continue! Oh and special thanks to Tokyo's Angel who really helped me with this story. ^_^ 


	2. Anguish and Heartache

Disclaimer: Same as in the last chapter. I only own Tabetha who will be appearing shortly.  
  
  
  
1 Anguish and Heartache  
  
The next evening, Miyu was hunting for blood in the park. Her prey for the evening was a beautiful boy of about 16. She began to follow him when high pitched laughter averted her attention. Miyu looked over her shoulder to see two teenage girls of about 14 walking together and laughing. She had a sudden flashback of her best friend Akiko. Miyu remembered that Akiko had been her best friend since they had both been small children. They were always playing and getting into mischief together, but after that day when Akiko had discovered that Miyu was a vampire, she had never seen or spoken to Akiko ever again.  
  
The memory of Akiko was so strong and sudden that it stopped Miyu in her tracks. She slowly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her sorrow filled eyes. She couldn't stand to be in the mortal any longer. She had to get out of the world that brought back so many pain-filled memories. Closing her tear glazed eyes, she shifted form the lush, green human world into her barren, red one. Here she could cry if she needed to and no one would know, or so she thought. Suddenly, Miyu had another flashback, but this one ripped and clawed at her heart.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
A five-year-old Miyu ran along the sandy beach infront of her mother and father. She had a wide smile on her face and couldn't stop laughing. She turned around and ran back to her parents. "Mother," she said.  
  
"Yes Miyu?" answered her mother.  
  
"We're gonna be together forever right?" Miyu's mother hesitated before answering,  
  
"Yes my darling. We'll be together forever."  
  
"No matter what?" Miyu asked suspiciously.  
  
"No matter what," her mother answered her with tears in her eyes and she planted a small kiss on Miyu's forehead.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
A sudden wave of anguish washed over her and she collapsed next to a large, bare tree sobbing. It wasn't long until Larva found her under that tall, dead tree, her body being racked with harsh sobs. He quickly ran to her and enfolded her in his strong arms. Miyu leaned into him as she continued to cry. Larva's hold on Miyu tightened as he leaned close to her ear, and whispered sweet nothings to sooth her.  
  
"Why Larva? Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked desperately.  
  
" That is a question that I can not answer my love," was his gentle reply.  
  
"Why do you stay with me?"  
  
" I stay with you because I love you," he answered.  
  
"Is that the real reason why you stay? Or do you stay because I have bound you to me with my blood?" Larva tilted Miyu's face up so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"No Miyu, I stay with you out of my own free will. I wish to stay with you not because it is your blood that binds me to you, but because it is love that binds me to you." Larva put as much emotion into those words as he could, for he meant every word of it. But something wasn't right. Miyu had never questioned his love for her before. Her heart had to be filled with much sorrow to make her mind doubt him.  
  
Larva could tell that Miyu still didn't quite believe him, so he leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. He put all the passion and desire that he held for her into that one kiss, and as she kissed him back with equally matched passion and desire, he knew that her heart and mind were for now at peace.  
  
Suddenly, Larva was jerked backwards away from Miyu, and Miyu fell backwards onto a tree. Her head hit the tree with a sickening crack!  
  
"Miyu!" she could her Larva far off in the distance, shouting her name. Then all was black.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know that this probably wasn't that great considering that I wrote this at 3 o'clock in the morning, but oh well. Also, for some of you who don't like Carlua and really don't want to see her in this story, don't worry, it's not Carlua who's "upset" with Miyu this time. Oh and sorry it took so long, I had a major case of righters block. 


	3. The Meeting of Tabetha

1 Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of these characters except for Tabetha  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Meeting of Tabetha  
  
"Miyu, wakie wakie vampire princess," a cold voice rang through Miyu's dark dream. "Come on now Miyu, it's time to play," Miyu slowly opened her eyes and stood up. She was no longer in her own world. Miyu was standing on a small island in the middle of a large lake. The air was heavy and thick and a strange silver-blue mist hung on the ground and on the water. The sky over her was a deep rich indigo color with small silver jewels dotting it here and there.  
  
"Where am I?" Miyu asked the mist around her. And to her surprise the mist (or it seemed to be the mist) answered back.  
  
"You are both in my world Miyu."  
  
" Both?" Miyu asked confused.  
  
" Yes, of course. You and Larva," the mist laughed in amusement.  
  
" What have you done with him Shinma?!" Miyu yelled and swatted desperately at the mist.  
  
" Swatting at flies are you dear? And I would like it if you would address me by my name and not by what I am," the voice from the mist seemed to now come from all around Miyu. Form the sky, the water, the ground, everything.  
  
" Well?" Miyu asked.  
  
" Well what?" the voice responded.  
  
" What's your name?" Miyu was starting to get very annoyed with whomever it was that she was talking to.  
  
" So, Larva never told you about me? I'm not shocked. He probably knew that if you knew about me, he would never get you into bed with him," the Shinma said coldly.  
  
" How dare you!" Miyu yelled.  
  
" How dare I what Miyu? Speak the truth to you?" the Shinma was enjoying this, she was enjoying seeing Miyu get angry and she could see the doubt ever so slowly creep into Miyu's mind about her lover.  
  
" You speak nothing but lies," Miyu said, her voice calming.  
  
" Oh do I now? Well then, tell me. Did Larva ever tell you about a woman named Tabetha?" the shinma's voice now sounded angry as well as hurt.  
  
" No, I never ask him about his past. It's none of my business what he did hundreds of years ago," Miyu responded.  
  
" Well then let me tell you a little bit about her then shall I?" Miyu made no answer. " Good, at least you have some sense. Tabetha was the daughter of two of the highest western Shinma. When she was young, it was decided that she would marry the adopted son of the Lord Pazusu who was only a few years older than her. They were never told of this arrangement of course. As western Shinma custom goes, people of arranged marriages are not told until they reach a certain age. So they grew up knowing each other and being the best of friends. One day, Tabetha realized that she was in love with her best friend and got up enough courage to confess her love to him. Do you know what his response was to her Miyu? He said to her that he loved her as well, but not in the same way that she loved him. He told her that he loved her as a sister and as his best friend and that his love would run no deeper for her than that and that he was sorry. Sorry, humph! Well one day he came to her and said that he was to be sent on a mission to Japan to kill the vampire that would soon guard the mortal world from the Shinma. He never came back from that mission Miyu and Tabetha didn't hear of him for the longest time. Then one day, news came form Japan to us that he was still alive, but had been enslaved by the vampire princess. The messenger was told to spy on the two and when he had a chance, free the young man from his captor and bring him home to his fiancé. But it was years before Tabetha ever got news of her beloved. Then one day not too long ago, the messenger came back with heart breaking news for Tabetha. Tabetha's beloved had turned traitor and fought for the vampire princess now. And that was not everything, no not even close to everything. The messenger said that Tabetha's fiancé had become the vampire's lover and seemed to be willing to do anything for her. Tabetha was heart broken. Do you know who that young man was Miyu?" the Shinma asked.  
  
" No…" Miyu whispered.  
  
" Yes Miyu, your precious Larva was that man. After everything that she had seen and heard Tabetha swore to get revenge on both Larva and his vampire whore! Oh do forgive me, that would be you now wouldn't it Miyu?" the Shinma let out a fake laugh.  
  
" How do you know all this?" Miyu's voice was dangerous. There was a burst of laughter and then a shadow appeared in the mist and came towards Miyu. As the shadow came closer the shinma's voice answered:  
  
" Because Miyu, I am Tabetha." Tabetha stopped infront of Miyu. She was slightly taller than her, had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled evilly down at Miyu.  
  
" Where's Larva?" Miyu clenched her fists as she asked the question. Tabetha leaned forward and said in a sing song voice:  
  
" I'll never tell," She lifted up her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent Miyu back to her own world.  
  
" No!" Miyu shouted as she saw Tabetha and her world become hazy as they dissapered. "LARVA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I have too many things to do on my schedule and never have enough time to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. That is, if all you peoples want me to continue it. 


	4. "Friendly" Reunions

Disclaimer: I only own Tabetha! So for those weirdoes who think that I own Miyu and Larva (I wish!) you are very much mistaken.  
  
  
  
"Friendly" Reunions  
  
  
  
Larva slowly opened his deep crimson eyes. He was met only by a deep, impenetrable darkness.  
  
'That was the worst nightmare I've had in a long time," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes again and reached out for Miyu, wanting to reassure himself that she was there, sleeping peacefully at his side. But only cold air and soft sheets met his hand. He sat up slowly and called out into the darkness,  
  
" Miyu? Miyu where are you?"  
  
" Oh…poor Larva. Are you missing your little vampire already?" said an all too familiar female voice. Larva immediately became alert and stared into the deep darkness.  
  
" Who's there?" he asked.  
  
" Oh come now Larva. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me." The voice said laughing.  
  
" You sound like…. No! You couldn't be." Larva half whispered to himself.  
  
" Aaahh…so you do remember me!" the woman exclaimed. The darkness around Larva started to slowly fade as candles started lighting themselves all around him. He could now see that he was lying on a huge four poster bed in a rather large room. The walls and floor were made of cold gray stone and there was a window with a seat that faced the west. The bed in which he was lying had dark blood red sheets and a dark, ebony comforter. Larva also noticed that his cloak had been removed along with his shirt (I don't know if he wears clothes under his cloak in the series, but in my fic he does). Now all that he was clad in was his black pants. Larva pushed the sheets and dark comforter away from him and stood up on the cold floor.  
  
" Well my dear, its been quite a while since I've seen you like that," as the woman spoke, a dark slender silhouette appeared on the wall that Larva was facing. He turned sharply around met the eyes of his captors. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder. Her jade eyes were sparkling with life and her black dress clung to her slender body showing off her every curve.  
  
" Take a good look Tabetha because this is the last time you'll ever see me like this," Larva said to her coldly.  
  
" Really, and why is that Larva?" Tabetha asked. She was starting to get a little pissed off at him.  
  
" Because I'm not yours any longer."  
  
" No you belong to the guardian now, though I can't see why." Tabetha looked over at Larva. His eyes were narrowed on her and she could see that she was about to walk onto dangerous grounds with him, but she didn't give a damn right now.  
  
" Why any man, be he shinma or human, would fall for her I will never understand. She's not that much to look at, that's for sure. She has no figure and lets just say that she's a little flat (Yeah right!). Besides how do you know that she's not using you Larva? You defeated her once…and she knows that you can do it again. I bet she's just using you and when the last shinma is sent away, she won't hesitate in sending you back. If I were you, I'd take her into my arms and then run her through!" Tabetha immediately regretted those words. Larva was on her in an instant. He had her hands pinned up above her head and he had thrown her against the closest wall, as hard as he possibly could.  
  
" Damn you Tabetha! I hate you! I don't know why I even considered you a friend when we were younger! You are nothing but a selfish, stubborn, thickheaded bitch! And you are not me Tabetha! My heart belongs to Miyu, now and forever and I would never EVER betray her!"  
  
" Get your hands off me servant of that vampire slut!" Tabetha yelled. Larva lost control with that statement. He let her arms drop, but only to bring the backside of his hand hard across her cheek. Tabetha dropped to the floor from the impact of his hand to her cheek.  
  
" You and especially Miyu are going to pay for that Larva," Tabetha hissed. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and anger.  
  
" You leave her out of this you bitch," Larva said warningly. Tabetha smiled and then said tauntingly,  
  
" Save her if you can!" Larva jumped to get her again, but she dissapered leaving only her echoing laughter.  
  
" No…Miyu…. What have I done?" Larva asked the empty room as he fell to his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Umm….not much to say except that this was another one of my stories I was working on during the 8th Grade trip to Houston ( Yeah, we were almost ALWAYS on Daisy the Bus. Oh and a thousand thanks to Tokyo's Angel who had to sit by me and put up with me the entire way! 


	5. Lies at Every Corner

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own any of these characters except Tabetha.  
  
  
  
Lies at Every Corner  
  
  
  
"Miyu? Miyu, wake up Miyu!" Shina's voice rang through Miyu's head. She bolted up and looked at her new surroundings. She was lying, well now she was sitting, on a beach with the water coming up around her. Shina was sitting in her lap. "Miyu, what happened to you? Where did you go?" Shina asked.  
  
"Larva, she took Larva" Miyu said weakly.  
  
"What? Who took Larva?"  
  
"A shinma. I have to get him back Shina, he doesn't even know yet."  
  
"What, you still haven't told him?" Shina's voice was dripping with disbelief at what she was hearing as Miyu shook her head no. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Right now you need to rest and to feed before you do anything else," Shina stated.  
  
" Yes mother," Miyu said softly.  
  
" Haha very funny Miyu! Now go, I'll try to figure out where Larva and that shinma are, ok?" Miyu nodded her head and left for the city to feed.  
  
Meanwhile Shina started her search for Larva. She knew how much Larva meant to Miyu. She started scanning where she had found Miyu. After a time she found what she was looking for. She gasped and ran off to find Miyu.  
  
Miyu had just finished feeding for the night and was on her way back to Shina when two familiar voices from behind her made her stop in her tracks.  
  
" Well hello their Miyu."  
  
"What do you want Reha?" Miyu asked annoyed. Reha ignored Miyu's question and asked her own,  
  
"Where's your faithful servant Miyu?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Miyu answered coldly.  
  
"I know where he is," Rehea's doll piped up. Miyu turned her eyes sharply towards the doll.  
  
"Where?" asked Miyu.  
  
" In the arms of another woman," the doll answered smartly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miyu asked.  
  
"Here, we will show you," with that said Reha lifted her arm and pointed at the air infront of her. The air rippled and an image appeared before Miyu. It was Larva. He held Tabetha in his arms and his lips were pressed against hers. They parted and Miyu heard Tabetha ask,  
  
"What about Miyu? I thought you were in love with her."  
  
"No darling, I was just biding my time until you came for me. You are the only woman that I've ever loved Tabetha." Was Larva's reply. There lips met again and as he lowered Tabetha on to a bed the image faded. (Yeah, right, in you're dreams Tabie cat!)  
  
Miyu wrapped her arms around her stomach and sank to the ground.  
  
"We told you that one day that Western Shinma would betray you," the doll said casually.  
  
"Liars," Miyu whispered.  
  
"What was that Miyu?" asked Reha.  
  
"Liars!" Miyu yelled. She quickly stood up and ran towards the cemetery. When she had vanished from sight, a figure appeared behind Reha.  
  
"Did she believe it?" the figure asked. Reha nodded her head. "Then it begins," said the figure as it dissapered. Reha smiled and said to herself,  
  
"Finally Miyu. Finally I will have my revenge." Then she too dissapered into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok.I know this chapter wasn't great.but oh well! Just incase you were confused, that little note for Tabie cat is for one of my friends who I based the character on. 


End file.
